


Still chasing you though the music hurts my heart

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gen, Lux (Lucifer TV), M/M, Rough Sex, Soulmates, Top Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: Lucifer thinks he has it figured out. Chloe was never meant for him, even though she makes him vulnerable. He's decided after years of seeing his loved ones hurt and lonely its time they found a little love in their lives. Also an old flame has entered LA and Lucifer's determined to have him. No matter the cost.





	Still chasing you though the music hurts my heart

In the very beginning, high high high up inside the atmosphere a man sits on his throne. He's gentle and kind but often strict and unbending, with great love for all things, especially his children. His favourite child sits on his knee, nervously playing with his fingers. The man ran a large ran through his son's soft hair.

"What troubles you my son?" The child glanced up with brown eyes. He takes a deep breath,

"What's a soulmate?" the father laughs at the question. He knew how awe inspiring the thought of soulmates were, when he met his wife he knew there would be no other.

The child's cherub face flushed red and he scowled, his bottom lip jutting out cutely.

"My sweet boy, a soulmate is the epitome of everything good in the world. Every soul has a perfect match, one person whose their equal and everything they could ever want," The boy nodded along,

"Oh are you and mama soulmates?"

"Yes sweet prince, the moment I saw her I knew...there's be nobody else for me," his son laughed and jumped down from his fathers knee.

"Okay, I'll find mine, and we'll get married and live happily ever after!" he ran off to find his brother. The man's smile slowly fell.

"Don't get too caught up my darling boy, you won't meet yours for several millennia yet...Lucifer"

 

Yet despite the warnings God watched his son grow up on the thoughts of his soulmate, even through the bitter years of rebellion and subsequent grounding, (because that's what it was, a grounding not a kick out the door dammit!) he never gave up on his soulmate. Even when he left Hell and met Chloe Decker and mistook his soulmate for her he never gave up. God spent many a night watching his sons adventures, laughing to himself when Lucifer completely blew over his _actual_ soulmate and continued searching. It happened sometimes, with people who rushed through life as Lucifer did. They missed them and normally went their whole lives never seeing that person again. However, Lucifer was his favourite and God wasn't going to let that happen to him. A little nudge would be all it would take, just a whisper in that persons ear to send them Lucifer's way and then it was up to him. He'd have to win them without his fathers help after that. 

 

Just this once, then no more.


End file.
